Mecardimals
Mecardimals (Mechanimals in Korea and original English Dub) are the main source of the Turning Mecard series. History The Mecardimals are transforming cars from the world of Triforce. After being thought of being dangerous they were frozen and stored away, though Black Reef unfroze the Mecardimals and they ended up on Earth. Now the 3 factions: Blue City, Red Hall, and Black Reef, try to collect the Mecardimals for their own purposes. Blue City wants to get all the Mecardimals back to seal them up, never to be open again, Red Hall wants them to rebuild their kingdom, and Black Reef wants them so they can enslave their world. List of Mecardimals *Evan: The Hero Robot Mecardimal *Mugan: The Goblin Mecardimal *Alta: The Eagle Mecardimal *Shuma: The F1 Robot Mecardimal *Tero: The Dragon Mecardimal *Phoenix: The Phoenix Mecardimal *Kangshi: The Jiangshi Mecardimal *Wingtok: The Bee Mecardimal *Mirinae: The Pegasus Mecardimal *Yurl/Ieral: The Dracula Mecardimal *Tador: The Turtle Mecardimal *Momoru/Titan: The Golem Mecardimal *King Jaws: The Shark Mecardimal *Crocky/Croky: The Crocodile Mecardimal *Octa: The Octopus Mecardimal *Dokory: The Scorpion Mecardimal *Mantari: The Spider Mecardimal *Venoma/Venosa: The Cobra Mecardimal *Tanatos: The Skeletal Robot Mecardimal *Prince Kong: The Gorilla Mecardimal *Fion: The Lion Mecardimal *Mothton: The Mammoth Mecardimal *Stronghorn: The Bull Mecardimal *Murus/Urus: The Bear Mecardimal *Andromagician/Andro Magician: The Magician Mecardimal *Parrie/Dracha/Mega: The Dragonfly Mecardimal *Cokat/Cockat: The Lizard Mecardimal *Crang: The Tiger Mecardimal *Geryon: The Three-Headed Snake Mecardimal of Darkness *Babel: The Totem Robot Mecardimal of Darkness *Gryphon: The Griffin Mecardimal *Aractula/Mega Spider: The Giant Spider Mecardimal *Sphinx: The Sphinx Mecardimal *Torrix/Mega Teryx: The Bird-Like Dinosaur Mecardimal *Ex: The Renegade Jumbo Mecardimal *Neo: The Hero Jumbo Mecardimal *Goda/Yota: The Griffin Jumbo Mecardimal *Gryphinx: Combined form of Gryphon & Sphinx *Dracha/Mega Dragon: The Ultimate Dragon Mecardimal Trivia * While most of the Mecardimals have the same personality traits, some are different from another, and it includes special abilities: ** Phoenix can speak with animals. ** Kangshi changes his mind frequently. ** Wingtok is nervous, but is determined to be useful. ** Mirinae sees through anyone who hides their problems. ** Ieral acts like a literal vampire and tends to scare people. He can project scary images. ** Tador is mostly an awkward character and sometimes bothers people. ** King Jaws, Crocky and Octa care for each other. ** Mantari has a motherly nature, which is revealed as the brainwashing on her begins to fade. ** Prince Kong and Fion have pride. ** Mothton and Stronghorn, before getting dumped by Mirinae, are arrogant. ** Urus, before learning the meaning of friendship, is a loner Mecardimal and tend to wander off. ** Mega is a miracle worker. He has compound eyes that can see things nobody can. ** Cokat has the personality of a cowboy. ** Geryon is a Mecardimal of Darkness, and can possess his tamers. He is selfish and has no respect for anyone. ** Babel, despite being a Mecardimal of darkness, has never taken over a tamer. He is friendlier than Geryon. After being claimed by Ryan, it is revealed that his voice circuit was broken for almost the entire series, leading him to speaking only few words and nothing more. ** Gryphon has the personality of a typical teenager. ** Sphinx is a loner Mecardimal who hates fighting for evil. ** Ex has the personality of an evil clown. ** Gallery Robot Forms Evan.png|Evan Tanatos.png|Tanatos Shuma.png|Shuma Alta.png|Alta Phoenix.png|Phoenix Tero.png|Tero Mirinae.png|Mirinae Cockat.png|Cockat Venosa.png|Venosa Geryon.png|Geryon Mugan.png|Mugan Kangshi.png|Kangshi Iearl.png|Ieral Dokory.png|Dokory Titan.png|Titan Crocky.png|Croky King_Jaws.png|King Jaws Fion.png|Fion Crang.png|Crang Wingtok.png|Wingtok Mantari.png|Mantari Octa.png|Octa Andro_Magician.png|Andro Magician Babel.png|Babel Stronghorn.png|Stronghorn Mothton.png|Mothton Prince_Kong.png|Prince Kong Urus.png|Urus Tador.png|Tador Mega.png|Mega Gryphon.png|Gryphon Sphinx.png|Sphinx Gryphinx.png|Gryphinx Ex.png|Ex Neo.png|Neo Yota.png|Yota Mega_Spider.png|Mega Spider Mega_Teryx.png|Mega Teryx Mega_Dragon.png|Mega Dragon Vehicle Forms Evan_V.png|Evan's Vehicle Form Tanatos_V.png|Tanatos's Vehicle Form Shuma_V.png|Shuma's Vehicle Form Alta_V.png|Alta's Vehicle Form Phoenix_V.png|Phoenix's Vehicle Form Tero_V.png|Tero's Vehicle Form Mirinae_V.png|Mirinae's Vehicle Form Cockat_V.png|Cockat's Vehicle Form Venosa_V.png|Venosa's Vehicle Form Geryon_V.png|Geryon's Vehicle Form Mugan_V.png|Mugan's Vehicle Form Kangshi_V.png|Kangshi's Vehicle Form Iearl_V.png|Ieral's Vehicle Form Dokory_V.png|Dokory's Vehicle Form Titan_V.png|Titan's Vehicle Form Crocky_V.png|Croky's Vehicle Form King_Jaws_V.png|King Jaws's Vehicle Form Fion_V.png|Fion's Vehicle Form Crang_V.png|Crang's Vehicle Form Wingtok_V.png|Wingtok's Vehicle Form Mantari_V.png|Mantari's Vehicle Form Octa_V.png|Octa's Vehicle Form Andro_Magician_V.png|Andro Magician's Vehicle Form Babel_V.png|Babel's Vehicle Form Stronghorn_V.png|Stronghorn's Vehicle Form Mothton_V.png|Mothton's Vehicle Form Prince_Kong_V.png|Prince Kong's Vehicle Form Urus_V.png|Urus's Vehicle Form Tador_V.png|Tador's Vehicle Form Mega_V.png|Mega's Vehicle Form Gryphon_V.png|Gryphon's Vehicle Form Sphinx_V.png|Sphinx's Vehicle Form Ex_V.png|Ex's Vehicle Form Neo_V.png|Neo's Vehicle Form Yota_V.png|Yota's Vehicle Form Mega_Spider_V.png|Mega Spider's Vehicle Form Mega_Teryx_V.png|Mega Teryx's Vehicle Form Mega_Dragon_V.png|Mega Dragon's Vehicle Form Category:Mecardimals Category:Characters